


The Wrong Side of Love

by sophiacrutchfeild



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, and it doesn't end happy, it's not fluffy, or sweet, seriously this is angst i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiacrutchfeild/pseuds/sophiacrutchfeild
Summary: Adrien Agreste Week Day 4! Some days, Adrien really wishes he wasn't in love with Ladybug.





	

Some days, Adrien really wishes he wasn’t in love with Ladybug.

Well, that’s not entirely accurate. It’s more like he wishes he’d fallen for the girl behind the mask first, and didn’t have to deal with all the identity stuff. Didn’t have to deal with not seeing her or having any communication out of nowhere for months at a time, for no reason other than a goddamn trip overseas.

He sighs, staring out across the skyline, hugging his knees into his chest. He’s not transformed, and really not sure how he’ll explain how he got up to the top of the eiffel if he gets caught, but at the moment, he can’t bring himself to care.

It’s been three months since he gave her the letter saying he loved her and was promptly whisked away. He never got a real response, and isn’t sure if he should expect one now. She didn’t show up when he went to patrol. She barely looked at him during the last attack. They’ve had two sentences conversation since he got back.

There’s something that faded over the past three months of radio silence. Of course he was thinking about her constantly, writing out poems and talking about his “mystery girl” to anyone who’d listen… But that doesn’t seem to be the same for her.

He just doesn’t understand it. They were “chat”-ting effortlessly three months ago. She was even flirting back a little. Okay, a lot. But that just makes it all the more confusing.

And if it was the letter… well, she didn’t seem too upset about it… and it’s not like he hadn’t made it abundantly clear beforehand how he felt…

But they don’t talk anymore and it hurts. 

He drops his head into his knees, exhausted from the overwhelming emotions that aren’t quite heartbreak, but are more like waving uncertainly, confusion, and worst of all, an unlikely hope that maybe, maybe they’ll eventually find the time to talk things through and bring everything back to how it was.

“Adrien?”

He looks up, and… there she is, looking down at him in concern. 

“Are you okay?” she asks. “How did you even get up here?”

He shakes his head, releasing his knees and sitting up straight. “I have my ways,” he says, hating how false and breakable his voice sounds, even to his own ears. 

“What’s wrong?” she murmurs, sitting beside him. 

He shakes his head. “I… I think I lost someone I care about, and I don’t know why,” he says. He hates doing this. He can’t believe the guilt trip he’s pulling, talking about her with her. It’s unfair and not even logical. 

“What happened?” she asks.

He isn’t sure how to explain it without revealing that it’s her he’s talking about, and that he’s Chat Noir. “I can’t say.”

She sighs, and wraps her arms around him gently. “I’m sorry that you’re hurting. I… I might know how you feel.”

“What?”

“Well… don’t tell anyone, but…” she sighs. “Chat and I haven’t been speaking lately.”

“I think everyone noticed that,” he looks away, out over the skyline. “Is there a story there?”

She shakes her head. “He went away for a while, and… well, there just hasn’t been a time when it felt right to talk since then,” she explains. “I… probably shouldn’t be talking about this with a civilian. But if you need to talk to someone… I might understand more than you think-”

He cuts her off with a kiss. 

Her lips are soft against his for less than half a second before she jerks back, startled. “What the-?”

He gets up. “Sorry. That was out of line.”

“No, Adrien, it’s-”

“I won’t be annoying you anymore,” he promises. “I’m sorry for not keeping it professional.”

With those words, he swings down, and starts the descent down the side of the eiffel, leaving her standing, beautiful, stunned, at the top, the moonlight on her skin making her appear an angel. 

He turns into the building, transforming out of her sight, and dashes home, trying to keep the tears from spilling down his face. 

Some days, Adrien really wishes he wasn’t in love with Ladybug.


End file.
